Come Back To Me
by Bergslaw
Summary: A/U Story of Maura and Jane. In a past life, J.C. and Maurine were in love. In this life Maura, with no memory of who she is, only nightmares, looks for help. Jane is asked to help Maura find out who she is. In doing so, will Jane and Maura find out their connections to the lives J.C. and Maurine and do we really come back around time and time again to those we love?
1. Silent Nightmares

Come Back To Me

A/U Jane and Maurine story. This story is loosely based on an older film Dead Again…but I won't follow that story to the letter since there were in my opinion many flaws in attempting to do that with these characters. So you'll see some similarities but in other places not.

Feedback: Love to hear if you think I should carry on or not.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was dark and dim.

The guard walked around J.C. He was cutting her long black raven hair. The reporter took a seat across the way from her, flipping open his notebook. "Did you do it?" Ian asked in his strong accent. He was having a hard time swallowing down his distaste of this woman. J.C…Jane Clementine Rizzoli. Once an infamous Detective, now a cold blooded killer.

J.C. leaned in and kissed his cheek. Ian didn't pull away. "Why? Why did you do it J.C.?" He begged needing to understand.

"It's time," called the voice from the guard down the hall.

Jane stood as Ian glanced up on the wall seeing all the clippings from various reports done on the murder case. He quickly scanned the headlines, curious why Jane would keep them in her cell like this?

_**Doctor Maurine Isles Slain In Sleep By Lover**_

_**Dr. Maurine Slain by Jane Clementine Rizzoli **_

_**Murder Weapon Was Dr. Instruments**_

_**Maurine Isles Mourned by Thousands; Former Detective Held without Bail**_

_**Guilty Verdict for Jane Clementine Rizzoli: Death Likely**_

_**Love in the Stars; Death for Former Detective Jane Rizzoli**_

"J.C.," Ian said standing. "Please…why her…why of all people…"

Jane paused on her exit out. "Someday you'll figure it out," she said. She began her decent down the hallway, seeing the reporters with cameras snapping away pictures of her. Bright flashes.

Maura stood frozen watching the scene. J.C. approached her. Maura leaned in as she felt the cold hands clasp around her neck.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She woke from her nightmare…

Maura jumped up in bed screaming into the cold night air. "Shhhh," came the soothing voice of the nurse. "It's okay…it's okay," she tried desperately to calm the woman. Finally relaxed Maura, not saying a word, laid back to bed and tried to sleep without the nightmares once again.

The nurse walked back to the station. "Maura again?" she asked looking at her watch.

"Yeah," the second nurse answered. "I think it's the same nightmare, the one she draws the pictures about."

"Did she speak?"

"No." The second nurse jotted down some notes. "They're making her leave tomorrow."

"What?" the first nurse asked. "How can they send her out to the streets like that? In this condition?"

"It's either that or they take her to the psych ward."

"God…not there…anywhere but there…" She picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"A friend," she said. "Hey Jane…it's me…Reilly…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane stood in the entrance of the small half way house shelter. "Hi Reilly," she smiled at the attractive woman.

"Jane," she said coming forward and giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"Good thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good," Reilly smiled. "I'm sorry to call you…but I needed some help…and you're the only one I could turn too."

"Sure, anything at all," Jane nodded. "What can I do for you?"

Reilly led Jane down a hallway and into a room. Jane entered and took a seat. "I'm going to get her file…I'll be right back," she said leaving Jane alone in the conference room a moment. The door across from her slowly opened as Maura entered alone.

Maura looked up and locked eyes with Jane, and Jane did the same. "Hi," Jane said softly… She felt like she had stepped into a dream. "I'm Jane," she smiled and held her hand out to shake the blonds hand.

Maura nodded and extended her hand. "You're Maura?" Jane asked. Maurine nodded again. "I hear talking is somewhat of a challenge for you so for now…could you answerer me with nods and shakes?" Jane asked smiling hoping to make the woman feel more comfortable.

Jane took in Maura's looks. She couldn't have been more than a year or so younger than the 34-year-old detective…or rather…ex-detective. "I guess you'd feel a bit better if you knew me or at least something about me huh?" she smiled hoping to be as honest and sincere as she could.

"My name is Jane. I'm 34. I used to work for Boston Homicide…till an accident happened. I left the force and started up my own PI business," Jane smiled. "I live about 15 minutes from here…about five minutes from the falls. Have you ever been there?" Jane asked. Maura just looked at her confused for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"Right," Jane slapped her forehead… "The amnesia thing. I forgot. No pun intended. Sorry. Well if you had been there…trust me you'd loved it," she said and realized that must have sounded rude. "I mean…sorry…" She looked up and saw Maura smiling. Jane knew she rambled when she got nervous. That smile. _'Well I must be doing something right,'_ she thought proudly.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile since you got here," Reilly said standing in the doorway and looking at Maura.

"So what do we know about Maura? Anything you can provide will make finding out who she is happen a lot more quickly."

"All she came in with was the clothes on her back," Reilly said handing them to Jane.

"Okay," Jane said nodding. "Well…I'll get to work and get back to you in a few days…"

"Wait," Reilly said taking Jane hand. "She needs to go with you."

"Excuse me?" Jane asked shocked. Maura just watched and listened.

"She can't stay here. The shelter needs her to leave today."

"Well surly there must be someplace else equipped to take her."

"Just Havenview," Reilly said softly.

"Havenview? No way," Jane shook her head. "I wouldn't even put a dog in there."

"Please," Reilly begged.

Jane looked back and Maura who just watched her with her big eyes. She turned back to Reilly. "Okay," she nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane pulled out her cell as she and Maura got into her jeep. "Frost," Jane smiled. "It's Jane."

"Hi Jane."

"Listen I have a favor."

"What do you need?"

"You think you can swing by my place later with your camera and take a picture out for a missing person and distribute it with the Boston PD?"

"Sure Jane, anything for you."

"Thanks Frost," Jane smiled.

"So who is the missing person?"

"Well we have just a first name and that's it. Maura."

"Maura," Frost smiled. "She cute?"

"Goodbye Frost."

"She is cute!"

Jane hung up and looked at Maura. "So…I have no food at my place. Let's stop and grab some groceries okay?"

Maura nodded. "Maurine," Jane said softly. "We'll find out who you are and get you home soon…okay? I promise."

Maura smiled and nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane listened as Maura hummed to the radio station. "So we know you like oldies," Jane smiled at Maura. "A nice choice might I add." Maura smiled back and shifted in her seat. She was getting cold.

"You cold?' Jane said pulling off her sweatshirt. "Here…it's clean," she handed it Maura. "I just put in on today…" Maurine took the offered clothing and smiled to show she appreciated it. She pulled the old Nike sweatshirt over her head. She instantly closed her eyes from the smell. It was warm, and fresh…and sweet.

Jane didn't see Maura pull the arm of the clothing to her nose to take another smell again and again. She was focusing on the road. "So now that we have food," she said looking at Maura, "We'll get a nice meal cooked tonight. Frost, that's my friend he was one of my partners when I worked with BPD…he's going to take your picture and see if we can catch a break in missing persons. So hopefully we'll find out something on you… my mysterious Maura."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Joe! Down!" Jane said trying to calm her dog. "Sorry- he likes company…" Maura leaned down and pet the dog, playing with him and rubbing his belly. "Now if you do that…he'll never leave you alone," she laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Frost came and took Maurine's picture. "Well I'll make sure to get this out tomorrow," he said smiling at Maura. "You have a models face you know that?"

"Yeah…yeah…come on Frost," Jane smiled and shook her head as Maura blushed. "You're married remember," she scooted Frost out of the way.

"Yeah…but you're not," he winked.

"Give me the strength," Jane mumbled. Maura heard Frosts last comment and lifted her eyebrow curious. "Frost…" Jane warned.

"What? I'm just saying…she's cute…she's in need…you're cute…and god knows you're in need of some-"

"Okay see you later!" Jane said cutting him off. "Have a nice day!" She pushed him out of the door. Maura just giggled from the last comments.

"Okay," Jane turned back to Maura. "So you know where everything is then…do you have any questions?"

Maura shook her head. "Okay…well I'm going to grab a blanket and pillow. I'll sleep on the couch. You can take the bed."

Maura looked like she felt bad about this. "No…it's okay," Jane smiled. "I sleep better on that couch anyways." Maura looked at the old leather couch and skeptically back at Jane. "What? I'm telling the truth…honest," she winked. "Please. Take the bed." Maura nodded finally and let Jane lead her into her room.

"Just call if you need me," Jane said as she was leaving the room. She stopped and turned. "Sorry…I mean…you know knock or something…"

Maura smiled and closed the door behind Jane.

Jane slapped her forehead. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura walked around the room. She picked up various picture frames and examined each of them. There was one of Jane, she was about 12. There was two boys sitting next to her, shoulders wrapped around each other.

'_Brothers?'_ Maura thought. Then there was a picture of Jane wearing her Boston Police Officers uniform and next to her was a man with black hair and a woman with brown hair. '_Her parent's maybe?' _ Next was a picture of Jane and a man…he looked older then Jane. Maybe this was her father? But he had a badge too Maura noticed. The last picture Maura picked up was of Jane and a woman…about her age. They were seated with the woman sitting between Jane's legs and a dog was sitting in front of them. They seemed to be very intimate in the picture. Maura was curious now. She shook her head and decided to save that thought for later.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Maura," came the soft voice. "Hey…"

Maura opened her eyes. "I'm not Maura…my name is Maurine." There was no one in the room. Maura stood and began walking around. She left the bedroom…though big as it was; the outside hall was even bigger. "Hello?" she called out. No one answered.

Maura walked down a set of stairs and saw the big RI outside on the glasses and caged fence. "RI?" she wondered.

"I came to give you a goodnight kiss," she heard the voice say as hands closed around her neck once again. She didn't get a chance to turn around and see who it was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura jumped from the bed, screaming. Jane, tripped over Joe, who was attempting to get into the room as quickly as she could. "Maura!" she said banging her knee of the chair that had been placed against the door. "Owe!" she fell down.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked moving to help Jane.

"Yeah…just a bruise is all…I didn't know the chair would be…would be…hey," Jane looked confused and was still clearly trying to wake from her sleep. "You talked."

"I did," Maura said startled. "I did. I am."

"You are," Jane smiled. "Do you remember anything?" she asked hopeful.

"No," Maura shook her head. "Sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry," Jane smiled. "I mean hey! You're talking! That's progress enough as far as I'm concerned," she said hopeful. She limped towards the kitchen. "You want some coffee?"

"Yes please," Maura nodded. "Let me look at your knee."

"Oh it's nothing…don't worry…"

"Please," Maura asked again. "It'll help levitate the guilt." Jane smiled and hobbled to the kitchen chair. Maura knelt down in front of her. "I think initially, a fresh bruise may actually be reddish. It will then turn blue or dark purple within a few hours, then yellow or green after a few days as it heals," Maura said still touching Jane's knee, her fingers gently brushing over the skin. "Did you know that a bruise is painful for the first few hours and while the pain goes away the bruise can stay for weeks before skin discoloration goes away?"

"Okay Web Md," Jane chuckeled.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Nahh," Jane's voice cracked. "I mean…" she coughed. "Not really. I'll be okay."

"Let me get you some ice," Maura stood and grabbed an ice pack from Jane's freezer. "Here," she said placing her hand on Jane's knee. "Hold it here." Jane nodded. She was the one now without a voice.

"Now that I can speak…thank you for letting me stay here. I know where they would have put me if you hadn't helped."

"Well no one…no one deserves to go to that hell hole."

"Well thank you."

The soft knock at the door broke their stare. "I'll be right back," Jane smiled taking the ice off her knee and answering the door. "Yes?"

"Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yes."

"I'm Richard Hewlet. I'm here about the missing woman…Maura." Richard went to enter the house but Jane stepped in front of him.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. Maura from the kitchen watched the exchanged and smiled at how protective Jane was of her. It felt nice for a change.

"I think the question is what I can do for you?" the man smiled and pushed Jane aside. "I'm a hypnotist and I think I can do wonders for you."

"Really? Oh no… don't think so…"

"Wait," Maura spoke up from the kitchen and came in seeing the man. "Hi," she extended her hand.

"Ahh yes," Richard smiled. "Maura…even more lovely in person then your picture." Jane rolled her eyes. "Let me have ten minutes with you Maura. Ten minutes and I'm sure we can crack some of this."

Maura looked at Jane who shook her head no. She nodded yes. Richard turned and smiled at Jane. "At least one of you is willing to give an me a chance. It's what I do. But so many people look past the thought of hypnosis as a valid form of regression therapy. Here," he handed Maura his card. "Come by at 3 p.m. and we'll have a session."

Maura and Jane drove in silence to the appointment. "Do you think this is a mistake?" Maura asked curious.

"I don't know…it just seemed a little mumbo-jumboish to me you know?"

"Well we can give it a chance," Maura smiled. "Thank again for the clothes."

"Hey I'm glad they fit…they look a little big on you- but I hear baggy is the fashion this year." Jane laughed as did Maurine.


	2. Before my Dreams and After I Wake

Come Back to Me

"Please come in. Sit," he smiled and pointed for them to sit. "I want you to close your eyes Maura." Maura did as she was told. "Now relax. Count backwards from ten." Maura did as she was told. "You feel yourself getting sleepy…tired almost. But you're relaxed. Now do you see the stairs? Follow the stairs and open the door to your life Maura. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Maura said softly.

"Open the door," Robert smiled. "What do you see?"

"_An old house,"_ Maura smiled_. "It's my house."_

"Where are you?"

"_My home."_ Jane shook her head. She looked at Robert.

"This is crazy…"

"Shh," Robert held up his finger. "Tell me Maura…what year is it?" Robert asked slightly pale.

"_1942,"_ Maura smiled_. "It's a beautiful time to be alive."_

"1942?" Jane laughed. "Clearly this isn't working…wake her up."

"Jane," Robert spoke frustrated. "Sometimes out laps aren't caused by our current here and now…but rather our previous one."

"You mean like past life?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "Really?! Give me a break."

"If you don't quiet down…I'll ask you to leave."

"Fine," Jane waved her hands.

"Now Maura…what do you see?"

"_I see…love,"_ Maura smiled. _"I love…"_

"Distance yourself from it Maura," Robert said softly. "Distance yourself…like your reading a story…pull yourself away and tell us the story…"

"_J.C.,"_ Maura smiled softly. _"I see J.C.,"_ she smiled. _"And Maurine… Maurine is reading."_

"Who?" Robert asked sipping from some water.

"_There's a party,"_ Maura said. _"Balloons, flowers, singing and dancing. J.C. is alone at a table…watching. J.C. looked up and saw her. She saw Maurine and…god she loves her almost instantly…"_

"Who?" Robert asks.

"_Maurine,"_ Maura smiled. _"She's reading."_

"She who?" Jane asked confused trying to follow Maura's words.

"She 'Maurine'," Robert said. "There are two she's."

"As in…"

"Yes," Robert answered. "Now please be quiet."

"_She is reading,"_ Maura smiled and waved. _"Maurine sees her now. She's smiling. She's shy. But not J.C. She's confident."_

"Now what are you seeing?" Robert asked.

"_Maurine and J.C. are driving…they're running in the rain…laughing. J.C. kisses her. She's tender and loving. She caresses her cheek. She's asking Maurine to dance with her."_ Maura paused and smiled. _"And Maurine does. They're at her home now…they're kissing on the terrace in the rain. J.C. gives Maurine her coat, it's cold."_ Maura paused and smiled. _"They're making love. It's sweet and tender…"_

"What else do you see Maura?"

"_J.C.…she gave Maurine a necklace…with a heart. It's silver. She tells her she'll always be a part of her heart and soul. She says that the old man she bought it from said that it would join them spiritually together in love and life and forever they'd be bound to one another. Maurine puts it on and promises never to take it off. J.C. gave it to her at the falls. It's beautiful. Maurine loves it there. It makes her feel safe and warm…and she has this to share with J.C. now."_

"Okay it's time to wake up Maura…time to come back…come back Maura. Climb back up the stairs…we can see more later," Maura opens her eyes and see Jane, who is blushing, and Robert who is drinking from water. "Wow," he said.

"You remember it?" Robert asked.

"Yeah…it was like a dream. It felt…it was so real."

Robert stood. "I don't believe this," he said shaking his head. She went back to rummage through some old magazines.

"What?"

"This," Robert opened an old TIME magazine. "Look."

"**RIZZOLI-ISLES JOINING CEROMNY…"** she read out loud. "So they did exist?" Maura asked.

"Oh yes…sadly." Maura looked at the pictures. She glanced at the picture of J.C. and looked at Jane. "You look like her," she said softly. "Same last name too. Any relation?"

"No," Jane laughed.

"What happened to them?" Jane asked curious now that she knew it wasn't fake or make believe.

"Sadly…death," Robert answered as he came back with another copy. "God you look like her," Robert said pointing to Maura. "You look like Maurine," she added for clarification.

"Oh my God," Maura said in a hush looking at the cover. **"Till Death Do Us Part,"** she read.

"She murdered Maurine," Robert said. "Killed her in their own bed. Jealous lover I believe."

"No," Maura shook her head. "She couldn't have. You didn't see them. They were in love," Maura answered she looked at Jane and Robert. "She didn't…she couldn't…"

"We'll take both magazines," Jane said grabbing them.

"Come back on Friday. We'll go back down for another session."

"Okay," Maura nodded. She looked at Jane. "Can we go home now please?"

"Sure," Jane said as Maura put Jane's sweatshirt back on and headed toward the door. Robert watched them go.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he asked the empty room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So," Jane tried to have a conversation without bringing up what had just happened. "Um…"

"You're a bit freaked out aren't you?" Maura asked.

"Me freaked? No…" Jane laughed and shook her head.

"It is rather odd though wouldn't you say?" Maura asked.

"Odd, yes. Yes, I would say odd." Jane nodded. "Absolutely odd." Jane looked at Maura and smiled. "Lady you sure are quite the package deal aren't you?"

Maura laughed. "What can I say…me and my quirks. Well my quirks being I don't know what yet. But I'm sure I have them."

"Singing," Jane smiled looking at the road ahead of them.

"Singing?"

"Yeah you hum and sing to everything. Radio, TV, it's cute."

"I do not," Maura shook her head laughing.

"Yes you do," Jane smiled back. "But its charming so don't stop."

"You find me charming. Great…" Maura rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with charming?" Jane lifted her eyebrow. "Charming is nice."

"Oh…nice now. So I'm nice and charming. A girl you can bring home to mom." Maura saw Jane's smile fade slightly before she spoke. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no. Not at all," Jane lied. Maura didn't want to push. "I just miss her."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" Maura asked softly.

"A year ago."

"Oh," Maura said quietly.

"She and my pop were killed in a car accident."

"God," Maura said hushed. "I'm sorry."

"You know you can prepare for losing someone but it never really prepares you. You feel like you own the world…till someone takes it away from you."

"What happened after that?"

"It's just me and my brothers now," Jane smiled. "They're my world. My home."

"Home," Maura repeated. "I wonder if I have a home?"

"We'll find it for you," Jane smiled taking Maura's hand in her own. "I promise." Maura squeezed Jane's hand and smiled back. It was several minutes before either of the women realized they hadn't let go.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Joe!" Jane called out as Joe came running around the corner. "I know you're hungry and you want to go for a walk right?" Joe licked her face and became all excited when he heard the words walk and hungry.

"Let's take him for a walk," Maura smiled. "I'd like to see these falls you talk about," she smiled.

"Okay let's get some f-o-o-d in him and we'll go," Jane smiled spelling the word out so Joe wouldn't become any more hyper then he already was. Maura sat down and watched Jane work around her kitchen getting Joe's dinner ready. Jane was taller then Maura. Her hair was dark. She was in good shape, fit for sure, lean. Maura assumed that was required in her line of work.

Joe was fed and the two women decided to go for a walk. "It's a bit of a hike. You sure you're up to it?" Jane asked as they began the trail up the falls.

"I'm sure," Maura smiled back and began running.

"You're running. You don't believe in pacing yourself?"

"What's the matter Jane? Afraid you can't keep up?" Maura winked. Jane laughed and chased after Maura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"God it's beautiful," Maura said taking a deep breath. "I mean wow. Look at this," she smiled. Jane just kept her eyes on Maura. Maura turned and saw Jane smiling at her. She ducked her head and blushed slightly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"And you do that," Jane smiled softly touching Maura's hair. "You tuck your hair behind your head right after you lower your head when someone pays you a compliment. It's cute."

"Jane," Maura said but paused losing nerve.

"What?" Jane asked gesturing for her to go on.

"Why are you helping me? I mean why me of all people."

"You have an honest face," Jane smiled. It was simple, but it was the truth.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day Maura asked Jane to take her back to the home Jane she remembered in great detail and was certain this was the home from her dreams and her session. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jane asked as they approached the gate. Maura nodded. "I guess we can check it out," Jane smiled as she parked her car and they went inside. "It's been closed down for years…"

"Do you think you can get us inside?"

"I'd have to ask permission from the town clerk. But I think we can arrange something," Jane smiled.

"I'm hungry," Maura said. "Let me buy you dinner tonight," she said standing from her kneeling position by the gate.

"With what money?" Jane laughed.

"Well of course you'd loan me the money till I could pay you back," Maura smiled.

"Of course," Jane nodded. "How about a nice bar down the road. The Dirty Robber?"

"What's that?"

"A great place to eat." Jane pulled Maura to the car. "Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"You don't find it romantic at all?" Maura asked looking sideways at her friend.

"Nope," Jane shook her head. "Seems like a waste to me. A beautiful place like that and no one to live there and enjoy it."

"I see your point," Maura nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So you don't find it odd you look like her so much?" Maura asked glancing at the magazine.

"No…" Jane laughed.

"She has the same last name as you," Maura stated.

"Yeah…Rizzoli is a very common last name. It's Italian, Maura."

"And what about the eyes."

"What eyes?"

"You both have those captivating eyes," Maura said glancing at the picture for the thousandth time.

"I thought the point of us getting out here tonight was to enjoy each other's company and not thinking about this flashback you had."

"I know," Maura waved her off. "I just keep thinking about it."

"And what about you," Jane pointed to the picture of Maura. "You two look and awful lot alike as well you know."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah…make that hair here at this length like yours…narrow that face a bit and it's you to the tee."

Maura looked at the picture. "Give me that," Jane took the magazine away and laughed. "No more looking at this for you," she smiled. "Have fun."

"Dance?" Maura said looking at the dance floor.

"Oh…sure go for it," Jane waved her own.

"No…dance with me," Maura took Jane's hand and led her out to the very crowded dance floor.

"Me dance…no…I don't think so. I don't have a dancing bone in this body," she smiled.

"Come on…please," Maura asked pulling her.

"Okay," Jane smiled not able to say no to Maura or deny her anything. They danced as the music beat pounded away. Maura smiled. Jane could dance. And she could dance well.

"You lied," Maura smiled. "You can dance."

"Look who is talking," Jane smiled back. The temp slowed as coupled moved closer to one another. Maura saw Jane look to the left and to the right. She wouldn't make a move. Maura smiled.

She moved for both of them. One arm grabbed Jane's hand to stop her retreat. One hand grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "You afraid of a slow dance?" Maura asked softly. Jane for her own part couldn't breathe. She shook her head no, and let Maura take the lead. Maura smiled and put her arms around Jane's shoulders as she felt Jane's hand lock around her waist.

For Maura…it felt right. It felt natural. She knew her body was telling her something. For Jane…it wasn't something new. She knew she liked Maura from the first moment she saw her walk into the room. She smiled and that was the end of it.

"Jane," Maura breathed her name out slowly. Jane, who had been looking down looked up and locked eyes with Maura. Jane leaned in and pulled Maura into a deep kiss. The kiss carried on as the bodies still swayed to the music.

"Hey Jane!" a voice called out. Maura and Jane pulled away and turned to see Reilly and Frost walking to them. "Maura…how are you? Any luck yet with the amnesia thing?"

"No," Maura shook her head. She was certain by their reaction they hadn't seen the kiss.

"You're talking!" Reilly said sounding shocked. "Wow- that's great."

"So what are you guys out enjoying the night?" Frost asked a blushing Jane.

"Yup," Jane nodded. "In fact…we were just leaving," she looked at Maura who nodded.

"Just leaving," Maura repeated. Jane grabbed their jackets and they left.

"What was that about?" Frost asked.

"Love," Reilly smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They made their way back to the house. The rain was falling down hard and fast. Maura got out of the car and burst out laughing. "You kissed me!" she pointed at Jane who had been quiet. "You like me?" she asked.

"I like you," Jane answered lowering her head as the rain beat down.

"I like you too," Maura said closing the distance between them and kissing Jane forcefully on the lips. Jane went flying back into her car, as Maura moved on her. They made their way by the walk and fell laughing into the grass and flowers. "We're going to get soaked," Jane smiled at a giggling Maura.

"Who cares," Maura said capturing Jane's lips again.

"I've never… I mean," Jane said pulling back. "I really like you Maura. I don't want to mess this up for you…"

"Trust me," Maura said caressing the side of her face. "You're not." They began kissing again. Maura smiled when she heard Jane moan from her lower caresses. She paused. "God," she mumbled realizing their positions for the first time. She gasped when she felt Jane kissing and caressing her breasts. "This is…this is just like Maurine and J.C.." She moaned out as she felt Jane move lower. Jane lifted her head from her destination.

"We're not them," she breathed out before going back.

"Ohhh god," Maura moaned feeling Jane moved inside her. "Jane…" she breathed out. Maura could feel herself going higher and higher with each touch, each caress. Jane could feel her getting tighter till finally she released. Jane kissed her way back up to Maura.

"I've never made love outdoors before," she smiled. "Or in the rain."

"Me either…I think," Maura smiled back. Jane went to get up. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked pulling Jane back down and climbing on top of her. "We're not finished yet."

Tbc…

A/N:

Ok guys…what do you think? Worth going on?


	3. Mirror Mirror

Ghosts Of The Past part 6

Disclaimers: See part 1

Feedback: Always appreciated. Thank you.

Maura wore an old PVPD shirt and nothing else as she cooked eggs for her and Jane. "Coffee?" Jane asked coming up behind Maura and kissing her neck.

"No thanks," Maura smiled.

"You ready for today?" Jane asked.

"The question is…are you?"

"Yeah. That old guy creeps me out though. There's something about him I don't trust."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's weird. It's just I get a freaky vibe from him."

"Well after today if nothing new comes up we can stop going."

Maura sat in the chair opposite Richard. "You ready dear?" he asked.

Maura nodded. "Okay close your eyes and count to ten. See the stairs and go back down them again." Maura felt herself drifting off and relaxing. She could feel Jane close to her, holding her telling her she'd be safe. She smiled and descended the stairs.

"What do you see?" Richard asked.

"A party," Maura smiled. "My wedding day…"

"Distance yourself," Richard said. "Distance yourself Maura."

"A wedding," Maura smiled. "They're getting married."

"Who?"

"J.C. and Maura. They're marrying. They danced to music, beautiful music," Maura said. She began humming the tune.

"Can you hear anything else?"

"Yes."

"What are people saying Maura?"

"_This is Ian Kodera," a man introduced himself to Maurine. "Ian this is Dr. Maurine Isles."_

"_Pleasure," Ian smiled and kissed Maurine's hand. Maurine smiled and blushed, lowering her head at the tender act._

"_Ian is joining us from our overseas office. He's quite the staff writer."_

"_Ah, a writer. I knew there had to be some form of talent there. You look like the creative type," Maurine smiled. _

"_No. No talent. Just luck. The war helped make me who I was. But I'd give it up to have those boys back."_

"_I understand," Maurine smiled. The man who had introduced them left._

"_So quite the tabloid story you and your…err, wife are."_

"_Well people may have a problem with our life style, but that's there issue. Not mine. I love her. She loves me."_

"_Yes but is it blissful?" Ian asked leaning slightly and tucking Maura hair behind her ear. "Surly after the marriage, trouble in paradise ensures." Ian noticed J.C. standing closely to her partner Dennis. They were arguing. Dennis stormed away shaking his head, his fists clutched._

"_No," Maura shook her head. _

"_Maura," J.C. called out to her wife. She had witness the exchange between the two. "I've been looking for you."_

"_Ian this is my better half, J.C.. J.C. this is Ian. He's a writer."_

"_Ah…lovely," J.C. smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Ian."_

"_So you're a member of out elite law enforcement force huh?" Ian asked._

"_Yes," J.C. smiled._

"_How long have you been serving the great people of Boston?"_

"_About ten years."_

"_Do you find your work fulfilling?" he asked._

"_This isn't an interview," J.C. smiled. "If you'll excuse me. It's my wedding day and I'd like to steal my wife."_

"_Of course," Ian smiled watching the couple walk away. He knew he was close to the story of a life time. Rumor had it that J.C. Rizzoli had stumbled on a very rare lead, one that could quite possibly take down the great serial killer of their time. _

"Maura," came the voice of Richard. "Maura…what else do you see?"

"Jane… J.C.…she's crying."

"Why?"

"She thinks Maurine has been unfaithful to her," Maura said shaking slightly.

"_I saw you two," J.C. said. "I saw him touching your leg. Touching your arm."_

"_We're just friends," Maurine said trying to assure her wife of two years. "Nothing more."_

"_Maybe not for you," J.C. said. "But for him it's more. I want you to stop seeing him," J.C. asked. "He's asking too many questions about me, about us."_

"_You can't tell me to stop seeing him. I won't. He's my friend."_

"_You won't do this for me?"_

"_No," Maurine stood. _

"_Even after all that he has written about me. All that he has gone to sabotage all the work I've done for this case. You'd still side with him…over me."_

"_I'm not taking her side," Maurine said calmly. "Stop saying that."_

"Maura," Richard said noticing Maura was getting upset. "Maura distance yourself…"

"She was mad. She's mad at Maurine. Maurine hurt her. Maurine called Ian…told him about their fight. Ian told Maurine to come away with him. But…wait…J.C. knows…she heard Ian over the phone. She heard Maurine …"

"Maura," Richard tried to calm her down. "Calm down Maura."

"God…she wants to hurt…her…she's afraid. God…no! No!" Maura screamed seeing Jane's face. Maura was seeing her trance, but it was momentarily the present. "_Maura," Jane said. "This is for you," she reached out and slashed Maura with a blade. _Maura snapped out of the trance and stood from the table.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked coming closer to Maura.

"Don't!" Maura screamed pulling away from Jane.

"Maura?"

"Don't…don't touch me," Maura said pointing at Jane. She shook her head. "You were there. You were there Jane. You tried to kill me."

"What?" Jane shook her head. "I'd never hurt you."

"I want to go now," Maura walked away from the table. "We'll come back Monday."

"Okay," Richard nodded watching the tension now between the two women.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So what you're not going to talk to me?" Jane asked hurt.

"Look it was just stressful," Maura shook her head. "I'm sorry. It felt so real."

"It wasn't real Maura. I'd never hurt you," Jane said shaking her head. She felt the tears begin to fall.

"Jane," Maura said softly. She didn't mean to hurt her. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Forget about it," Jane said straightening up. She could understand that Maura was shook from her visions. Jane went to touch Maura's hand and saw the woman tense up. Flinched. Maura lowered her head as Jane pulled her hand away.

Jane didn't say one more word the rest of the ride home.

Maura would steal a glance at her…friend? Lover? God- what was Jane exactly?

Jane pulled up the driveway and got out of the car not looking at Maura. She just walked inside the house. Maura followed fairly close behind her. Jane walked past Jo and went right into her room, closing the door. Maura watched Jo who appeared to be worried for Jane. He watched the door close and walked calmly to Maura whimpering. Maura knelt down and pet him.

"I'll check on her," Maura whispered to the new friend she had made in the silly dog. He succeeded in doing what few people could…he made her smile. He and Jane. Jane was the only bright thing in Maura's life.

Maura stood outside Jane's door. She could hear her crying and talking…but she didn't know to whom.

"I did it again," she laughed. "Opened myself up…and look where it got me. See…this is why I don't open up. I just can't…can't keep loving and losing people Ma."

Maura hung her head. She gently placed her hand on the door and opened it. "Jane," she said softly. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for acting that way to you. You've done nothing but accept and love me these past few days. You've never left me. I'm sorry…" Maura began crying. Jane moved off the bed and took Maura in her arms. Together they held each other and cried.

"It's okay Maura…" Jane soothed.

Maura pulled back and began kissing Jane through her tears. She kissed her softly at first and then it changed. "I love you…I don't know much…but I love you," she whispered between sobs and kisses.

"I love you too," Jane said kissing her back.

"I can't explain this connection Jane…but I feel like I've know you my whole life," Maura said moaning as Jane touched her and dropped her to the bed. "God…"

Jo who had watched the exchange only briefly tilted his head and decided he'd rather go dig up his bone in the yard. He left the two women alone to their passions.

"I'm lost," Maura said looking at Jane. "And yet…I feel like I've been found," she said caressing Jane's face. Jane kissed her hand and cuddled in closer.

"Good news," Frost said coming into the kitchen. "Maura meet…Maura Isles."

"Isles…" Maura said looking at Jane.

"You're kidding me right?" Jane asked skeptically. "It wasn't right in front of our eyes this whole time please…tell me that."

"Maura moved a few months ago. She rents a small apartment up by the old shoe factory. And here is the best part," Frost smiled and handed Maura a folder. "You're richer then rich."

"I am?"

"Oh yeah…you're a Doctor," Frost smiled at a disbelieving Jane and shocked Maura. "You actually quite famous for forensic work," Frost smiled.

"So I'm…a Doctor."

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "Case solved," she laughed. "See I told you'd get home."

"You're last name is Rizzoli…mine is Isles."

"Maura," Jane warned…. "Please tell me you're not starting with this whole past life stuff again."

"Jane," Maura looked at her. "I want to see Richard. Today."

"Why? We've already figured out who you are. Come on…"

"Today," Maura left Jane and Frost and went into the other room.

"What's that about?" Frost asked confused.

"You don't want to know." Jane rolled her eyes.

"I need you to do something for me," Jane said looking at Frost. "I need you to find someone for me."

"Sure thing. Who?"

"Ian Kodera. A reporter."

"Kodera…sounds familiar. I can take care of it for you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Richard," Maura said softly looking at Jane. "What do you think this means?"

"You mean you both sharing the same last names? Sharing the same spiritual space?"

Jane looked back and forth between the two. Was she the only sane one left? Frustrated she sat down in the chair across from them.

"You doubt this?" Richard asked Jane who clearly looked angry.

"Really?! Yes I doubt this!" Jane said irritably. "I mean we know WHO she is…why do we have to keep up with this mumbo-jumbo voodoo bullshit," she said rolling her eyes.

"Jane!" Maura warned.

"No it's okay darling," Richard said looking at Maura. "She doubts because she herself has not experienced. It's easier for those who keep themselves closed off to not believe."

"Oh give me a break," Jane said softly. She had to suppress the chuckle. "You know what I think?" She stood. "I think you should do me right now…go on…trance me…put me under…show me the light," Jane said sarcastically.

"I don't think you want that," Richard said sternly.

"Why not? Afraid it won't work?" Jane laughed.

"Once you open that door Jane…you won't be able to close it. It'll seal your fate."

"Fine with me," Jane said. She looked at Maura and back to Richard. "It's not like I have anything here as is right?"

Maura knew Jane was hurting. She knew she was the cause of it. But she couldn't stop. Something was driving her to finish this. "What will happen?" Maura asked.

"Once Jane established with her past spirit…the circle will be complete."

"What does that mean?" Maura asked.

"It means that the door will be open."

"You really like that God damn 'door' metaphor don't you?" Jane asked smiling at Richard.

"Sit," Richard said sitting down Jane. "Close your eyes." Jane did as she was told. "Count down from ten…nine…eight…"

Jane felt herself slipping. She could see a tunnel. There was light at the end of it. She could feel a overwhelming sense of love. _"Maurine" she heard the voice call out. Jane smiled and suddenly, she was no longer Jane. _

"What do you see Jane?"

"_I see me," Jane smiled as she tucked her blond hair behind her ear. She looked herself in the mirror smiling. "J.C. will like this."_

Maura looked at Richard confused. "Did she say J.C.?"

"It would appear so," Richard nodded looking slightly pale.

"But I thought…"

"When it comes to the past…and present…there are no rules Maura," Richard said softly. "Jane? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Jane smiled.

"What do you see?"

"_J.C.. She's there…she's sad. I've hurt her. She thinks…How could she think I'd do that to her?" Jane said softly reaching out to the air, almost like she was caressing a face. _

"What do you hear?" Richard asked.

"_J.C.…she's arguing with Dennis."_

"Who is Dennis? What is she arguing about?" Richard asked.

"_Me…"_

"Distance yourself Jane," Richard warned.

"_They're arguing about Maurine. Dennis…Dennis thinks J.C was foolish to give her a necklace like she did. He said people would think they were on the take. Investigate them. He tells J.C. he loves her…he's always loved her. He tells J.C. that Maura is cheating on her…with Ian…the reporter."_

"What does J.C. do?"

"_J.C. is angry. She's hurt. I've got to stop this…I've got to stop this…I…No…No! J.C.! " _Jane suddenly wakes up. Richard looks at her startled. Jane is covered in sweat and is shaking. She looks at Maura. Maura backs up.

"I'm not J.C.," Jane says looking at Maura. All of Maura's assumptions were wrong.

"You're Maurine," Maura said softly realization hitting her. Jane stood and reached out to touch Maura who pulled away.

"Don't…"

Jane felt sick to her stomach. She leapt from the chair and ran out of the shop. "Jane!" Maura called out.

"Let her go," the old man said standing. Richard shook his head and softly turned to Maura who still appeared to be in shock. "It's better this way."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jane got into her car and drove. Her hands were shaking. Her phone rang. She recognized Frost number. "hello?" she asked.

"I found him. He's still alive."

"Great…what's his location?"

"You'll never believe this…but he's right in town. Retirement home. 989 Smith street."

"Thanks Frost. I owe you." Jane hung up and swung her car around.


	4. I Don't Know You

Jane let herself into the room. "Ian?"

Ian looked up and paused seeing Jane standing there. He held his breath and said something softly in French. "I don't speak French," Jane said moving closer.

"I said…Ghost of the past. I've been expecting you. You're the mirror image of her."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maura and Richard sat at Maurine's table. Richard drove her to her apartment. "You looked troubled," Richard said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Jane…she seemed so scared."

"Well I would imagine. She just came face to face with…you, from another life, another past."

"Why would that frighten her so much?"

"Darling," Richard spoke softly. "Your spirits are connected forever. She knows now what has to be done."

"What?" Maura asked confused.

"She has to kill you."

"What!"

"It's the only way her soul could rest," Richard spoke softly. "If you wronged somebody in a past life…they'll find you in this one."

"Are you saying Jane could actually hurt me?" Maura asked confused.

"Not could…will."

"Richard- that's ridiculous."

"Maura," Richard took out a small pistol. "Please…take this."

"What…I won't…"

"Maura. Jane is capable of many things right now. She's opened that door to her past. 'Maurine' is inside her now…and she will want revenge for the crimes committed against her."

"But I never hurt Jane!"

"No, but J.C. hurt Maurine. And I think it's all too clear now that in your past life, you were J.C."

"But I wouldn't…I didn't…"

"No. But J.C. did," Richard said curtly and handed the gun to Maura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ian did she do it? Did J.C. kill Maurine?" Jane asked confused.

"I asked her that you know? Asked her if she did it? And why?"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing."

"Do you think she did?"

"I don't lie. I didn't like J.C.…but not because of the person she was. Because she had the one thing I wanted…Maurine's love."

"You and Maurine…you were lovers?" Jane asked.

"No," Ian shook her head. "Though I tried."

"But Maurine…she wouldn't."

"She loved J.C. too much to do that."

"Ian…do you think J.C. killed Maurine?" Jane asked again becoming desperate.

"No. No I don't think she did."

"Why then didn't she fight? Why didn't she plead her case in the courts?" Jane asked desperate for answers.

"Why fight?" Ian shrugged. "J.C. had lost everything…lost the only thing she ever loved. I believe that when Maurine died…J.C. did as well."

"Who then? Who killed Maurine?" Jane wondered.

"I think it was Dennis," Ian said. "Can you believe they never even questioned him?"

"Dennis?"

"J.C.'s partner. There was just something there, something off about him. I knew it the moment I'd met him at Maurine and J.C.'s wedding. He smelled dirty. And it was pretty clear that Dennis hated Maurine. She hated Maurine because she had the one thing Dennis couldn't."

"J.C.?"

"Exactly." Ian nodded.

"What happened to Dennis?" Jane asked curious.

"He's around the area still I hear. He quit the force. Does some weird mumbo jumbo stuff now. Psychic stuff."

"Psychic stuff?" Jane stood up. "You mean like…hypnotism?"

"Yeah…that too. He has some silly shop down on Brown Street. Even changed his name. I still can't believe they didn't…"

"God," Jane breathed out. "Richard."

"Take this," Ian said handing something to Jane. "J.C. gave it to me to hold on to that day in her cell." Jane looked down and saw the small silver heart shaped locket. "The one person she hated most, she trusted most. Me. Take it Detective Rizzoli, you know what to do with it Jane." Jane saw the beautiful necklace and recognized it immediately from the old photos Maura had taken from Richard's store, photos of J.C. and Maurine. It was Maurine's necklace.

Jane nodded and ran out the door. She had to find Maura and warn her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jane drove as quickly as she could back to Richard's shop but it was locked up and no one was there. The winds outside were growing much stronger as the storm rolled its way through the town.

"Where are you Maura?" Jane asked wondering where the woman could have gone. She quickly drove to Maura's place. She climbed up the stairs. "Maura!" she called out. She saw Maura inside. "Maura!" Jane called out again.

"Go away Jane," Maura said. Jane didn't understand what was wrong with her. "Leave me alone."

"Maura," Jane asked confused. "You need to let me in. I have to talk to you."

"Come back tomorrow!" Maura warned. "I don't want to see you Jane. I'm scared."

The storm outside was beginning to grow with intensity. The lightning flashed and lit up the night sky.

"Scared? Of what?" Jane shouted through the window. "Come on Maura…open the door up!"

"Jane leave!" Maurine screamed.

"Maura!" Jane shouted. "I'll break down this door if you don't let me in. It's not safe for you. Please!" Jane shouted back. "God Damnit Maura! Open the door. It's not safe for you!" Jane realized she had no choice. She charged the door three times. Finally she broke her way through.

"Jane!" Maura shouted.

"Maura…calm down!" Jane said trying to relax the woman. "Look…I just want to talk to you. Come on…calm down…you're scaring me!"

"I'm scaring you! You just broke down my door!"

"You wouldn't listen to me," Jane said in her defense. "It's not safe here! We've got to get you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere near you!" Maura screamed. Jane looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Jane asked confused. "Where is Richard?"

"You're what's wrong with me. I know what's going on…I know why you're here and acting so crazy!"

"Maura," Jane began to walk toward the woman.

"Stay away from me!" Maura screamed pulling out the gun Richard had given her.

"Whoa," Jane held her hands up. "Jesus Maura…what the hell? What are you doing?"

"Stay back…back," Maura said as Jane backed up.

"Maura…listen to me okay? Listen…"

"No," Maura shook her head.

"I saw Ian tonight…Remember Ian, the reporter Maurine was friends with? Maura you need to understand…J.C. didn't kill Maurine. She loved her. She loved her…like I love you Maura. I love you."

"Please," Maura pleaded. "Jane get away from me."

"Listen okay? Just listen," Jane said holding her hands up and trying to stay calm. "Richard…he's filled your head with lies…and half truths…"

"He said you'd say that," Maura screamed. She went to pick up the phone. "I'm calling the police." There was no dial tone. "You cut the lines!" Maura accused Jane.

"What?" Jane asked shocked. "Maura there is a huge storm outside…they probably got knocked out along with the power!" Jane saw the fear in Maura's eyes. "Listen…I understand you're having trouble believing me…that's why I brought this," Jane smiled and reached out to Maura. "This is for you…" she reached into her pocket of her shirt.

Maura heard it…heard the line that had haunted her in her nightmares. "This is for you," Jane said and reached inside her pocket. Maura saw something shiny and thought it was a gun. She closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger.

BANG

Jane felt the pain rip through her chest as she brought the hand that was holding the locket out. She looked down and saw the blood seeping through her fingers; coating the small gift she had brought Maura to prove to her once and for all that J.C. didn't kill Maurine. She looked up to see the look of horror on Maura's face. Jane fell backwards into the shelf, knocking the books down with her as she went back.

"_This is for you," J.C. smiled at Maurine. J.C. pulled out a small silver heart necklace._

"_J.C.," Maurine breathed out. "It's beautiful."_

"_We'll always be a part of each other's heart and soul now. The old man I bought it from said that it would join us spiritually and forever we'd be bound by our love." J.C. smiled and placed the locket on Maurine's neck._

"_I promise never to take it off." Maurine said smiling. "J.C. I love you so much. You make me feel safe and warm."_

"Jane…" Maura dropped the gun. "Oh God," she breathed out and rushed toward the still figure. "Jane…" Maura ran her hands over the wound, seeing the trail of blood now running along the carpet.

"Mau…ra," Jane breathed out. She closed her eyes as she placed her hand on Maura's own. Maura looked down and saw the blood soaked silver locket.

"Oh God…what did I do! What did I do!" She looked up when she heard the clapping. "I shot her…I…God Richard…"

"I can see that," Richard said looking at the still Jane. "Less work for Dennis now."

"What?" Maura asked looking at Richard. Richard pistol-whipped Maura with the gun he had been holding. Maura fell to the ground. "You made it so easy," he laughed at Maura who stumbled trying to get to her feet.

"No," Maura coughed on the blood. She looked at Jane, who now lay lifeless on the floor. The arms that had held her lovingly just days ago now soaked in blood.

"Oh yes my dear…allow me to fill in the missing pieces…"

_FLASH_

"_J.C.," Maurine came downstairs to see J.C. sitting out on the porch. _

"_I'm sorry," J.C. wept. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."_

"_I'm sorry too," Maurine smiled taking J.C. in her hands. "I love you J.C. I'd never hurt you. I said goodbye to Ian tonight. If me being his friend hurt you that much…"_

"_No," J.C. shook her head. "I never should have asked that of you. I trust you Maurine. I love 's my own insecurities. It's Dennis. He…I think he is in love with me Maurine. At first I didn't understand. But the way he looks at you. I'm terrified of him, and nothing scares me Maurine. Only the idea of losing you." Maurine sat down on J.C.'s lap, straddling her. _

"_You'll never lose me," Maurine whispered kissing J.C.'s ear and trailing them down her neck.  
"I love you," J.C. smiled._

"_Why don't you take me upstairs…and show me how much," Maurine smiled back._

_J.C. and Maurine made love in their bedroom. It was passionate and sweet and loving…just as it always was. Naked, Maurine draped her body over J.C.'s own. She felt J.C. stir. "Where are you going?" she asked smiling._

"_Downstairs to work," J.C. smiled._

"_It's always work with you isn't it?" Maurine teased._

"_Well…I want to make you proud," J.C. smiled back caressing the side of her wife's face._

"_You do already." Maurine said softly. "Go on…go play Detective," she waved her lover off. _

"_I'll be back. Call if you need me," J.C. smiled kissing Maurine one last time. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Maurine," came the low soft voice. Maurine opened her eyes seeing Dennis standing over her. _

"_Dennis," she covered up. "What are you doing in here?"_

"_This is for you," Dennis smiled holding up the knife. _

_It was within half an hour that J.C. heard her name being called. It was faint…soft almost. She smiled closing her notes for the night. She made her way upstairs. "Darling" she smiled. "I know it's late. I'm coming to bed now…" J.C. stopped dead in her tracks. There, laying in a pool of blood was Maurine. _

"_No!" J.C. screamed. "No!" She jumped on the bed, trying to stop the bleeding but was too late, Maurine was already gone. J.C. saw the blade and picked it up. J.C. heard the police burst through the door. "Freeze!"_

"God," Maura cried looking at Jane. She kept replaying Jane's words over and over in her head.

"_I saw Ian tonight…Maurine you need to understand…J.C. didn't kill Maurine. She loved her. She loved her…like I love you Maurine. I love you."_

"_Listen…I understand you're having trouble believing me…that's why I brought this," Jane smiled and reached out to Maurine. "This is for you…"_

"Poor Jane," Dennis/Richard laughed. "She had it figured out awhile ago…but she just didn't trust her instinct. Well I guess that explains why she didn't like me from the get go huh? Kill someone once…and they just can't let it go," he laughed looking at Jane's lifeless body. "You know she looks just like J.C. And I knew I loved J.C. the moment I saw her. Till that bitch came into the picture."

"No…" Maura wept.

"Oh…I'm sure you'll feel awful. But good news is…you'll be joining her soon enough. And finally this spell will be broken."

"Spell?"

"That damn necklace," Dennis/Richard said pulling the blood soaked object out of Jane's hand. "Ohh…she comes here…declaring her love for you, trying to protect you. And what do you do? You shoot her. Boy…that's got to hurt," Dennis laughed.

"Please!" Maura begged.

"I could have loved you J.C.," Dennis said looking at Maura. "I could have loved you and given you every wish you ever hoped for." Maura just looked at him.

"You've lost your mind!" she screamed.

"Time to say bye-bye," Dennis held up the gun.

"Wait…please…"

"Say goodnight Maura," Dennis said.

BANG

TBC


End file.
